Adonis Wears Prada
by Gabbeh
Summary: /SxS/ Thou shall not fall in love with thy boss. One rule that she swore to follow. Simple, right? Well…not when her boss is Adonis in the flesh, complete with the cocky attitude that annoys her to death. But the more you hate, the more you love, right?
1. Meeting Adonis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (really, it isn't that hard to believe)

**Author's Note: **Yes, yet another story xD I was supposed to write this with original characters, but decided to make it a fanfic instead. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and if you have extra time, feel free to check out my other stories as well :)

* * *

**ADONIS WEARS PRADA**

**by: Gabbeh**

-

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Meeting Adonis**

-

"Job hunting again?"

I looked up from the newspaper I was holding and sighed. "Yeah," I replied, as I crossed out yet another job option. Really, the paper was full of red marks that it almost blinded my eyes.

Ino sat on the café chair in front of me. "Why did you have to punch that man in the face anyway? I bet his nose would never be the way it was. Not even cosmetic surgery would be able to repair _that._"

"I told you a million times! He was practically groping my as-"

"I know, but you shouldn't have lost your temper then. It's the third job you lost this month!" Geez. I knew that. She didn't have to remind me. That's easy for her to say…it's not like I'm some big-time fashion designer like her.

"Well, that's why I'm trying to actually find a good one that does_ not_ include having perverted men touch my ass. I swear Ino-pig! I was a waitress in a fine dining restaurant – I never knew stuff like that happened there in broad daylight!"

"You can say that again…but good luck finding a _much better_ job anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you a million times. I'm not going back to being a secretary for some rich bastard okay? I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Her mouth started moving and I prepared myself for another one of those annoying pep talks. "There are other great people out there you know. Just because one person didn't turn out to be who you thought he was, don't give up your career. You don't even have to be a secretary! "

Blah blah blah. I can't hear you.

"Haruno Sakura, you worked so hard…" Great…now she's using my whole name. That was reserved for serious talks. She's really in a mommy mode right now. I bet she's PMSing or something…

"I saw you study your butt off in college! Then you decided to work as a secretary in that hellhole. So what if bad things happened? That doesn't mean you have to give up on business altogether. That was your dream, wasn't it? To be successful in that field!"

"Exactly," I cut in. "It _was_. Now it isn't…not anymore. Can we please change the topic?"

"No."

I glared at her. "Give me a reason why. Just one good, valid reason why I should go back there and risk getting myself hurt again."

She smiled, and I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth.

"The only things in life you regret are the risks you didn't take."

* * *

"This is stupid and a waste of time and you know it."

"No, I don't."

I faced the window of the car and refused to make any eye contact with the driver whatsoever. Ughh…why is everyone against me?

Gaara sighed. "You know you can do this if you want to."

"And you call dragging me to your car and driving me to a secretary job interview without my consent 'wanting to'?" I said through gritted teeth. "Gaara, you're my older brother and all, but this is _so_ not within your rights."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Although, I know for a fact that if you want to start taking a job like this again…this is the best company for you."

"And why is that?" I was skeptical about this. Very, very skeptical.

"This company is the major business rival of that other one you used to work for. What a better way for revenge right? And besides, I hear the pay's really good."

"How much?"

I wanted to rub that smirk off his face. "Let's just say you'll fall off your seat if I told you."

"Just spit it out already, or so help me I will-"

"Oh would you look that that. We're here." I heard the doors of the car unlock and he stepped out even before I could lay so much as a finger on him. Damn him and his fast reflexes.

I closed my eyes and composed myself. You can do this, Haruno Sakura. This is a piece of cake. Let's show those jerks how good you are…they'll be sorry they believed every single stupid rumor about you.

And_ he'll_ be sorry that he let you go.

You can do this…

I opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura."

I looked up from my seat and came face to face with a guy who looked as old as me, if not a little bit older. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and stood at around 5'9…and he looked completely tired. It's as if he didn't sleep at all last night. His hair was in a disarray, like her ran his fingers through it too many times.

I stood up as gracefully as I could. From my past experience, I already knew that he was Uzumaki Naruto, Executive Vice President of Sharingan Inc. Plus the fact that he was the best friend of the guy I'm trying to get as my new boss – Uchiha Sasuke, the President and CEO of this huge ass company.

Well, it's always nice to make a good first impression…

That is, if he doesn't remember seeing me in any past social events. I used to be the secretary of their biggest rival, after all. I hope he doesn't have a good memory…or is ignorant. That would work.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

He laughed. Yes, really. And I was sure it was because of what I said…and he was laughing right in front of me. The nerve of the guy. I glared at him. "Is there a problem?"

He just grinned in reply and looked at me amusedly. "Call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san sounds kind of old for someone like me, don't you think?" Well, at least he isn't too fond of formalities.

"Sure…Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"You're up next, Sakura-chan—

_(my eyebrow twitched and I tried not to mind the suffix that much)_

—As soon as a girl walks out of that door-" he pointed at a large, dark brown door with silver handles, "you can come in." He said. Before I could even say anything…

"But Sasuke-kun…you will regret this! I am the perfect secretary for you. I can offer you _everything_!" Oh would you look at that. Slut alert in aisle 1.

The outfit she was wearing (or lack thereof) proved that she was, indeed a slut. Her high-pitched voice was killing my ears. Then I heard _his_ voice.

"I am absolutely positive that I will not regret anything. If that is all, please leave." Charcoal eyes, raven hair _(though it _is _styled like a chicken's ass),_ defined body...

He would have been perfect if only he wasn't such an arrogant jerk.

That, and the fact that I am _so_ over falling for my superiors. Never again.

The Slut scowled _(she looked like a dog, in my opinion_), and walked grudgingly away from him – to my direction. Whe happened to step on my foot – and it had hurt, considering that she was wearing 3-inch heels.

Plus the small bag hanging on her shoulder hit my head. Yes, okay I admit that I'm somehow lacking with the growth hormones. 5'4 isn't exactly a height to brag about when it feels like everyone out there's so much taller than me. But anyway…

She didn't say anything. No apology at all. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

Well, she wasn't going to get away with that.

"Ouch! Fuck. What was that for you bitch?!"

I smiled, trying not to laugh. "Sorry, I thought I saw a cockroach on your foot just then." Ah, revenge is good. And my trusty flats didn't even get a single scratch. Oh and did I mention I'm a blackbelt? Built-in with a killer punch and kick.

I almost floated as a walked back to Naruto _(and apparently Sasuke too, since he walked over to his best friend while I was away). _Then when I noticed them both looking at me, I kind of got conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

I saw a smile appear on Naruto's face. Sasuke, on the other hand, walked up to me, not showing any emotion at all. He bent down _(since he was about the same height as Naruto, if not taller),_ and positioned his head so that it was right in front of mine.

Oh my God. His head was practically less than 10 inches away.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" His breath smelled like mint. _Wait, what did he say? Oh right..._

I nodded, trying to keep up my calm façade. My thoughts on the other hand, were a different story…

He smirked.

"You're hired."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's it. It's been a while since I wrote an 'introduction' for a multi-chaptered story, so comments and suggestions are very much appreciated :) I tried to make Sakura witty, but I hope you find her attitude believable enough. So...continue or not? xD

Review please! :)

**- Gabbeh**


	2. First Day

**ADONIS WEARS PRADA**

**by: Gabbeh**

-

**CHAPTER TWO**

**First Day**

"Here's the coffee you wanted."

I set it on Sasuke's table carefully, making sure it wouldn't spill. Damn him and his exquisite taste in coffee – everything had to be exact, from the amount of sugar added, to how strong he wanted it to be.

And boy was it strong. No wonder he's a workaholic.

"Is there anything else you want?"

I hope not. The pile of paperwork on my desk is enough to keep me busy the whole day for crying out loud. As if on cue, the door opened and a girl around my age stepped in.

My god, most of the people in my gender humiliate me. This is an office for crying out loud. This girl looked like she just came from a bar and works as a stripper. I can actually see more skin than fabric.

Pathetic.

"Sakura, this is Watanabe Ami. I asked her to show you around the office."

And just like that, he buried his face to his computer again and continued typing quickly. I swear, his hands practically flew against the keyboard. Someone cleared her throat and I turned to my so called tour guide.

"Follow me." She said, a smile plastered on her face. Her forehead might as well have FAKE written in big, bold letters. I followed her out of Sasuke's room and unsurprisingly, she led me to one of the empty hallways of the office.

The words that came out of her mouth were actually very predictable. She glared at me so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"I know you're like, only here to get Sasuke-kun's attention. I don't know why or like how you forced him to hire you but like _he's mine_. I've been here for like 3 years and no newbie like you is going to like, take him away, got that bitch?"

Wow, what an interesting speech. I wouldn't be surprised if a caveman could have said it any better.

"For your information," I said coolly. No need to get so heated up about such a silly little thing such as Uchiha Sasuke. Even if he _is_ hot… "I'm only here for the pay, got that? I'm not here to steal the man of your dreams from you."

Ha, I almost laughed at the last part of my speech. More like man of her fantasies.

"Is there a problem here?"

Naruto approached us, looking at Ami skeptically. I could tell he didn't like her that much. I shrugged "Nope. Ami-_chan_ here is just showing me around." I don't even know why I'm saving her ass but whatever. I'm tired of all the drama.

He didn't look like he believed me, but he just let it pass nonetheless. "Sakura, the teme said to go to his office after whatever you're doing." I simply nodded and he walked away.

_Teme? What a way to call a friend. I seriously don't get men and their relationships._

"I better be going then." I told the girl beside me who looked as jealous as ever. Seriously, if she only knew what kind of hell I was in. Following everything your boss tells you isn't exactly what I would call 'fun.'

Especially when that boss' name is Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"What did you want, Sasuke-san?"

As I entered his office, I realized he was putting on his coat and his laptop was already placed inside its bag. In his schedule _(that I dutifully organized earlier on today, thank you very much)_, he had a conference meeting at 8:30pm tonight. And right now, he was about an hour early.

"You're coming with me." He said, picking up his paperwork and laptop. I raised an eyebrow. According to my knowledge, I should be off by now, not taking orders from my boss like what I've been doing practically the whole day.

"But-"

"I'll pay you for the overtime. Just hurry up and follow me." He said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and did what he said. This day made me feel like a slave rather than a secretary.

It was no surprise that the car he owned was a yellow Lamborghini. I got in, hiding the fact that I was pretty uncomfortable. It wasn't the seats of the car or anything like that – far from it actually.

But the fact that _he_ owned a car like this too unsettled me…not to mention I lost count of the many times I rode on it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Sakura."

I almost jumped on my seat. Darn, I let my mind wander again. I turned my head to face Sasuke and he smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He was driving after all.

"What?" I demanded. "You scared the hell out of me." He just continued smirking – god, I wanted to remove it from his annoying face.

"You were mumbling to yourself. I just thought you were sick or something." He said simply. Okay, now he made me feel like a total idiot. Haruno Sakura talks to herself. Oh, Ami would have _loved _that.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine."

Concern my ass. I bet he just wants to make sure that I won't be absent from work tomorrow…

"Woah, slow down!!" I screamed, finally noticing that we were going way above the speed limit. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it until now. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to care at all.

"It's fine."

We could very well be dead in a few seconds and all he can say is '_It's fine?_' Crap, I'm stuck inside a car with a crazy speed freak.

"Will you just slow down? You're not going to be late for your meeting okay?! That won't start till an hour from now!" I practically screamed. I saw him wince a little…well, I did scream in his ear.

But hey, it's not like he didn't deserve it.

"We're not heading for the meeting right now." He said simply. I stared at him incredulously. "Then where are we going?" My pulse was beating erratically. He wasn't the type to kidnap people away and kill them right? Or maybe he drinks people's blood. I sure hope not. Shit, what if…

Seriously, I've been reading way too many vampire stories.

"Wait here." He said as he got out of the car. I watch him as he walks inside this store. Wow…that must be the best ass god has ever given to man…

_Sakura, snap out of it._

Shit, I am going crazy. What the bloody hell was I doing talking to myself?

* * *

"What the-"

Sasuke comes inside the car, holding one of the most exquisite flower arrangements I have ever seen. What the hell is he doing with a bouquet of flowers?

He doesn't say anything and neither do I. After a few minutes of driving, I noticed he only went a little above the speed limit now. That was a great feat considering the mad driving a while ago.

He stopped the car in front of one of the most high class restaurants in the city. No way. What was he planning?

He turns to me with a serious face and my breath hitches.

No Sakura. Do not give in to him and his fake gentlemanly ways. All girls know that his type only has one goal when it comes to women – fulfill his manly urges and get into the girl's…you know what I mean.

And I know for a fact that inside the so called workaholic Uchiha Sasuke is a rabid monster ready to pounce. Like right now…oh my god, his face is coming nearer. What to do? What to do??

"Sakura…"

_Stay away you hormone-crazed freak!_ But of course I don't say that. I think I was too dazed to comprehend anything. Whatever happened to Sakura, the boss hater? She just had to abandon my when I needed her.

"Wh-what?" I manage to reply. At least my voice didn't sound that squeaky unlike someone else I know.

He flashed that godly smirk.

"Will you hand over these flowers to the lady sitting over there near the window? Give this to her too," He said as he hands over a rectangular velvet box. "And tell her I'm terribly sorry I can't dine with her today because of the meeting. Maybe next time."

You have got to be kidding me.

"You can go home after you keep her company for a while." He raises an eyebrow. "Any questions?" I shook my head from left to right. Is there anything to ask?

_Oh, so you can't tell her yourself that you can't eat with her tonight? I wasted my time for _this?

But of course I can't say that…so I just shrugged nonchalantly and acted as if I did this all the time. If this is how a cupid feels then I certainly don't want to be one. "Sure. But you owe me money for this."

He smirked. I thought I saw a twinkle in his eye. Or probably I was just imagining it. Whatever. "Thanks Sakura." He said, and drove off after I got out of the car.

Time to meet the girlfriend.

Shit.

I hope she doesn't kill me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Thanks so much for the reviews! They really make my day. Oh and I actually have no real idea how this story will go...I have a sketchy idea of the whole plot, but the specifics aren't really...laid out yet xD So suggestions are really appreciated :P

Review please! :)

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
